powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.214.70.24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Enhanced Dagger Skill page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Qofi (Talk) 20:06, July 28, 2012 create an account and stop being mysterious it's wierd mangJ. Veteran (talk) 06:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dude jus create an account it is not dat long or hardJ. Veteran (talk) 23:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Plus u get points when u create an account and edit but none as a 24.214.70.24 To put a picture into the info box you have to download the photo onto the website.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) And how do i do that? To add pictures: save the picture to your computer=> go to edit: on right are Add features and media=> choose Photo=>browse=> find the pic you want to add That doesn't work it says I have to log in and....I can't. I haven't thought of a cool name yet. And plus I have no idea if all the edits and pages I made will transfer to the profile i make. Why should they? You're not a member. I meant when I did... log in and create an account so when you edit you get points for workJ. Veteran (talk) 05:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) If you can't add the pictures the right way, please don't. but if i can't add pictures, doing what i usually do is the best i can do I have a cool name for you. How about "Enigma"?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll admit that's a cool name but i still have to work on the sin/virtue empowerments/inducements AlrightConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh and please sign in soon. Your picture sizes are ridiculous along with any assumption that other users will always fix everything elseConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok just 2 questions: Is there anything I need to know? (I already read terms) Is there anything bad that comes with having an account? Let's see, since you read the terms that would be it (just don't anger the more influential users too much and everything will be fine). Nothing bad comes with having an account just make sure to set your prefernces so you don't get constant messages from the Wikia (about updates) and everything will be fine.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:58, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Is that all? 2 more questions: Can I delete the account I make? What's going to happen to edits and pages I made, do they transfer to the other account? The edits and pages you made will stay, but your identity will disappear. You'll have to report to Kingsman if you want to delete the account.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I guess that's everything I need to know, but I still need a cool name... I recommended "Enigma", but choose any name that you feel is necessaryConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, will I still have semi-full control over the pages I made? To an extentConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Of Course...